Dragon Claw
by Newo Dark
Summary: We all know the story of the famous guild Fairy Tail and all of it's wizards, but does anybody ever take the time for the guilds that are left out? Well hold onto your hats as we join the Adventures of Karvu the nature dragon slayer and the adventures of the guild Dragon Claw! -Small note, the story has some weird problems, so it may say only one chapter is up, but there are more.
1. Intro Author's notes

Dragon Claw

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Nor Pewdiepie, Jennifer, Piggeh, Mr. Chair, Stephano or any characters from Fairy Tail

Author's note: This will all start up in Chapter 2 which will be only just a couple hours after this introduction I just wanted to get things set up and thought the first chapter and all this stuff should be made separate. Like it should say on the title, This is Dragon Claw, what Dragon Claw is, is that it just simply another wizard guild in the kingdom of Fiore, and sometimes can be slightly more crazy than Fairy Tail, and have it's same moments. Whether there will be a main ending to the story or just an example of life in another guild will be decided later on, but it will be a while before a decision like that needs to be made, so I hope you all enjoy, and I will be back with the first chapter very soon.


	2. Crazy Wizards

It was a disaster. Fire was all over the town of Thgil, and there was a giant fire breathing lizard over at the left side, and a brutishly large man with long black hair laughed watching the destruction from aside. "Haha you morons did more damage than we did, and you're supposed to be the good guys Haha!" The scene shifted to three young adults near the entrance of the town, one was a young man with average muscles, wearing tattered black pants and a leaf green button vest with no sleeves his average length spiky green hair had a slight flame on one of his tips and he was furiously doing a multi-tasking of trying to blow out the fire and yelling at his comrades. "Selene, Freya do something already you fuckasses!" Selene, the slightly younger one with long curly black hair and a slight average build, she wore a long black skirt along with a black T-shirt with a skull on it, and she was quickly flipping through gambling cards and muttering to herself frantically as she yelled at the green haired boy. "Fuck off Karvu this isn't as easy as it looks! Alright royal flush...no wait, no crap I forgot about the three! " The cards glowed a light purple and shot even more flames upon the town causing the beams of a building far away to burn off and cause a building to fall and crush the giant lizard. She was absolutely blank faced and seemed scared, but managed to squeak a slight response which soon changed into starting the blame game. "Well at least it took out the lizard that Freya drew! " The other girl, a slightly smaller lady, obviously a tom boy , she wore long black pants, a yellow top buttoned shirt and a blue leather jacket, she had long straight brown hair and wore glasses, she scribbled furiously at a note pad and yelled back at the other girl. " It's not my fault I don't have any control over living things that come out of the sketch pad!" She got back to drawing and the paper burned up and out came what seemed to resemble a long tube but was made of grass and seemed to be full of holes. Freya then grabbed her head in frustration and yelled at Selene. "Damn it Selene you messed up my cone-"Freya was soon cut off by a familiar yelling that left a ring in both of their ears. "YES! TAKE THAT FIRE, FLOWER POWER ALWAYS WINS!" He then had a more cheerful response. "Now with the fire gone I can use my powers. " The other two girls smiled at this; at least the power leveler was back into the fight, so at least they could take out the target. Selene then took charge with more of a confidence in her voice. "Alright, I'll go protect all the villagers." Freya smirked at the new found bravery in their leader, and responded with her casual rude, yet friendly response. "I'll take care of the fire" Karvu smiled wide at his teammate's remarks, and he shouted with excitement. "That means that jerk face is mine!" After that all three jumped off in different directions and began to get to work. Selene threw one of her cards out and it magically expanded to the size of a carpet and she landed on it as it flew all around town. For every villager she spotted she had a swarm of just as large cards surround a random person in a circle, it was like a classic performance, now you see them, now you don't! Once the cards moved out of their circle they floated away in a straight line and the people they had surrounded immediately had place them at a safe spot in the nearby woods and she continued to fly onwards. Freya began to draw furiously, a burning building began to fall towards her, as fast as she could she drew in her magic notebook and the page burned up, and soon sprouted out a large tree even bigger than the building, and the tree had crashed through the building extinguishing it's flames and soon grew branches the size of regular trees. She soon got back to drawing and drew a replacement for the lost building. It magically appeared where the burning building had used to be, and Freya smirked at her art. "Now who's in control, alright time for the big guns. " She then poofed up a notebook even larger then herself and began to draw clouds. She mumbled to herself about how this will take a while, but got to work as fast as she could. As for Karvu, he jumped from building to building, gaining speed at the bulky man and yelled in his direction. "Hey jerk! " The man looked over in the direction of Karvu's shout and seemed dumbstruck. "Huh..?" Karvu then drew back his fist and smiled showing his sharp teeth. "This will teach you to be terrorizing a village. " He then focused his eyebrows in concentration and began to speak. "Wooden Dragon's.." AT the mere mention his fist had turned into wood with sharp ends and leaves blew from his arm. "Fist!" His arm then sprouted further just like a tree and formed a stump impacting into the man and sent him flying into a building. The bulky man came out, clearly not amused and then raised up his hand. "You forget kid, I'll just burn you up again! Fire typhoon" A spinning flame erupted from his hands and fired at Karvu, at first Karvu flinched but saw something that caught his eyes, a tree in the town square, perfectly untouched, he then knew what he had to do, he then braised impact of the flame and used it to slam himself near the tree, he then got up and limped towards it. The bulky man then jumped down and landed near Karvu and simply raised his hand. "Any last words? Wait…why is it so cloudy…". Elsewhere, Freya smirked as the huge piece of paper burned in front of her and large rainclouds formed above her and began to pour down the rain. She chuckled out her next words. "Looks like Karvu's meal will be a bit soggy. " Selene soon noticed the rain and whined "Grr you guys are lucky I saved all the village people! " She then jumped down on the ground and landed on her butt, and soon drew back all her cards including the giant one. "You guys better not get my cards soggy…" Back to the fight between the two men Karvu chuckled. HE then answered the bulky man's previous question. "My last words are a question, and it's what are your last words?! " He then uprooted the whole tree from the ground with all of his remaining strength and bit unto the roots, he quickly slurped it up like noodles and began to bite down on the trunk. The bulky man just shivered in shock" Wha-what the hell are you a monster?!" Karvu soon pushed the whole tree down his throat and ate in one bite. He then smirked and spoke. "I'm an A-Rank wizard of the Dragon Claw wizard guild! "He then put his fists together and spoke. "Wooden Dragon's..." He then began to inhale as much as he could and let it all out. "Roar!" And out came from his mouth were hundreds of sharp poison ivy leaves and hit the bulky man into a wall. The man groaned, cuts all over his body and soon began to rash out. "Yo-..your all freaks.." He groaned out as he fell over. Soon Selene and Freya Joined with Karvu and smirked. Freya was first to speak. "Job well done?" Selene spoke with slight anxiety. "I just hope the master doesn't get to mad…" Karvu simply smiled and laughed. "Oh please, we are Dragon Claw wizards right?!" The two women responded cheerfully "Right!" They all fist pounded and the rain had stopped. Selene then smiled and spoke" Come on, let's go home and tell the master we finished."


End file.
